


69 Bells

by Sunnybone



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Rated T for swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnybone/pseuds/Sunnybone
Summary: Sylvain asks Felix his turnip prices
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	69 Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble I posted on twitter a few months back, now it is here!

Sylvain walks in from the kitchen and perches on the arm of the couch Felix is propped against. "How're your turnip prices today, Babe?" he asks, and Felix looks away from the TV to glance up at him; Sylvain's eating an orange popsicle, the kind on a stick, and he's not even doing it in a sexy way. 

Felix is actually a tiny bit disappointed by this, because Sylvain is, in Felix's opinion, pretty much always sexy without even trying—when he _tries_ , he evolves from 'sexy' to 'extremely sexy' like some kind of stupid sexy dial turning up to eleven. Felix would not tell him this except under pain of death, or perhaps after they've fucked each other senseless, at which point they would both be insensible so it wouldn't matter anyways.

Felix turns back to the TV, where his islander is plundering a mystery island of all its bamboo. "Sixty-nine bells last I checked," he says, and then waits for— 

"Nice," Sylvain whispers, on reflex, and Felix smirks despite himself.

"You're so stupid," he mutters fondly, and Sylvain nudges him with his hip.

"You love me, though."

"Yeah." He smirks up at Sylvain, softer, _loving_. "Bring me a popsicle."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on twitter at [@AceMorningStar](https://twitter.com/AceMorningStar)


End file.
